A serial advanced technology attachment (Serial ATA, SATA) interface, for example, is used for connection between a 2.5-inch solid state drive (SSD) and a host. Since SATA is a serial transmission protocol, there is no need for synchronization in data transmission unlike a parallel transmission method, and as a result SATA enables stable data transfer at high speed. Moreover, since a cable used in SATA is thin, SATA has advantages in space savings in hardware and an improvement in cooling efficiency.